Un Noël en Famille
by Ocilia
Summary: C'est le premier Noël que passe Régina avec la famille Charmant et, elle espère bien en profiter pour faire enfin savoir à Emma les sentiments qu'elle ressent pour elle.


_Coucou tout le monde, voici un court One-Shot que j'ai écris il y a maintenant un bon moment et dont j'avais envie de publier._

_Bon, je sais qu'il n'est pas super mais ... J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ;)_

* * *

Un Noël en Famille

* * *

Régina Mills :

J'ouvrais la porte et dévisageais la belle blonde devant moi avec un fin sourire sur le visage. Elle portait une robe rouge moulante et de hauts escarpins de la même couleur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés avec élégance et je pouvais voir qu'elle était stressée car elle jouait avec tout en baissant les yeux.

- Miss Swan. Vous êtes en avance, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

- J'arrive trop tôt ?, s'inquiétait-elle.

- Légèrement, mais ce n'est pas grave. On fera avec.

Je la faisais entrer et elle me tendait le cadeau qu'elle portait dans les mains. C'était une toute petite boite rouge. Je le prenais avec un petit sourire.

- Henry n'est pas encore arrivé, il fait de la luge avec ses amis.

- Hum … en fait … ce … c'est … hum …

J'arquais un sourcil en la voyant si gênée. Elle regardait le plafond afin d'éviter mon regard. Elle essuyait ses mains - certainement moites - sur sa robe.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?, m'inquiétais-je.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que … j'ai pensé que … hum …

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Rien ! Je … voilà ! Ce cadeau n'est pas pour Henry. Il est pour vous …

J'haussais les sourcils et sentais mon cœur battre à une vitesse irrégulière. Ses joues devenaient rapidement rouges et elle baissait la tête, gênée.

- Et bien … merci. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Vous devriez l'ouvrir avant de me remercier … on ne sait jamais.

Je lâchais un rire amusée. Elle ressemblait tellement à Henry lorsqu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Je trouvais cette expression mignonne sur le visage de mon fils mais sur celui de la belle blonde, c'était plus … charmant.

- Ouvrez-le, suppliait-elle.

Je souriais et m'exécutais. Mon cœur se pinçait dans ma poitrine. Emma Swan était vraiment surprenante. Je sortais la petite chaine en or de la boite et attrapais du bout des doigts le pendentif en forme de pomme.

- Avant que vous ne me viriez, je tiens à préciser que ça peut paraitre provocateur mais … ce n'est pas le cas. Je … pour moi, cette pomme est un symbole bien différent que l'arme que vous avez utilisé pour tenter d'empoisonner ma mère, et moi. C'est … c'est … je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais … Pour moi, cette pomme vous représente, tout simplement. Royal et tentatrice …

J'étais plutôt étonnée de ce présent. Mais d'autant plus de ses mots si touchants.

Elle me dévisageait en se mordillant la lèvre, attendant ma réaction. C'est pourquoi je lui donnais le collier et me tournais dos à elle.

- Je … Je sors ?

- Mais non, idiote ! J'attends que vous me l'attachais autour du cou.

Je pouvais entendre son soupir de soulagement avant que ses délicates mains ne viennent accrocher attraper mes cheveux pour les poser sur mon épaule droite. J'ignorais si elle le faisait volontairement ou non, mais ses doigts venaient chatouiller ma peau de manière presque sensuelle avant qu'elle n'attache finalement la chaîne.

- C'est en quel honneur ?, demandais-je une fois qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Noël.

Je grimaçais.

- Je suis désolé mais … Je crains que je n'aie rien pour vous, Emma.

Je la sentais se tendre derrière moi.

- Je … c'est … Est-ce que vous m'avez réellement appelé par mon prénom ou est-ce encore un rêve ?

Je me tournais vers elle avec un sourire malicieux tout en arquant un sourcil.

- Encore ?, répétais-je.

Son visage s'empourprait rapidement.

- N … non, je voulais dire … enfin, c'est que … hum …

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

- Chut … Vous parlez trop.

- Et vous pas assez.

Je souriais, amusée, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Depuis quelques mois, ma relation avec les Charmants - et en particulier avec Emma - avait beaucoup changé. Nous tentions de former une famille complète pour Henry qui ne demandait que ça. Nous nous apprêtions à passer le premier Noël ensemble et pour l'instant, je le trouvais plutôt intéressant.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?, s'exclamait-elle en me rejoignant.

- Non … J'avais juste à sortir la dinde du four.

- Ok …

En revanche, nous avions toujours si peu de dialogue.

- Je vous offre un verre en attendant Henry et vos parents ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Hum … Neal vient aussi … Je me suis permise de l'invité. C'est le père alors …

Je lui lançais un sourire forcé. Je n'aimais pas Neal. Pas vraiment parce qu'il était le fils de Gold ou le père d'Henry. Plutôt parce qu'il était l'ex d'Emma et qu'il occupait une place importante dans sa vie. En effet, j'éprouvais pour lui une grande jalousie depuis que j'avais découvert mes sentiments pour la belle blonde, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Ça ne pose pas de problème, j'espère.

- Non ! Au contraire, je n'avais pas pensé à l'inviter mais … il est vrai qu'il est autant important pour Henry que nous.

Alors que je sortais deux verres et une bouteille de vin, elle s'approchait de moi.

- Vous restez celle qui l'a élevé pendant que nous fuyons nos responsabilités.

- Je sais.

Elle avait toujours placé le fait que je n'aimais pas Neal sur le compte de la place qu'il occupait dans le cœur d'Henry. Elle devait être une des rares personnes à ne pas comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle. Blanche, Ruby, Cricket, Belle, Jones, Clochette, Neal et même Henry. Ils savaient tous. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle tenait de son père son incapacité à décrypter certain signe. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée que Blanche n'en ait pas parlé à son tendre mari.

Je remplissais à moitié les deux verres et lui en tendait un. Nous nous installions sur la table de la cuisine.

- Qui sont les amis d'Henry, au fait ?

Je souriais, amusée.

- Hansel et Gretel, Grace, August …

- Rah … ça me fait vraiment tout drôle de voir August petit, je l'ais connu adulte et maintenant …

- Vous l'avez aussi connu en bois.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça c'était très flippant. Pas autant que voir Belle embrassait Gold mais … quand même.

Je lâchais un rire franc et son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Ne riez pas ! C'est vrai, quoi ? Ils doivent avoir plus de deux ans d'écart.

Sa dernière phrase me refroidissait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle venait de me rappeler que je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir un jour son amour.

- Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Non … Je me rappelais juste que … vous êtes très jeune, Miss Swan. Même la petite-amie de votre fils et plus vieille que vous.

Elle grimaçait.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. En même temps, ça ne se voit pas, c'est pour ça. Alors que Belle et Gold …

J'étais soulagée, cela me laissait peut-être un petit espoir. Elle soupirait.

- Qu'avez-vous acheté pour Henry ? En cadeau, je veux dire. Parce que moi, franchement, j'ai mis du temps à trouver. Tout ça pour prendre un Comics.

- Il va certainement adorer. C'est l'attention qui compte, non ? Je lui ais offert des places pour Disneyland, histoire qu'il voit comment sa famille est sensé être.

- Oh ! Encore une fois, je ne suis pas à la hauteur …

Je posais ma main délicatement sur la sienne.

- Bien sûr que si. Puisque j'ai décidé que vous l'accompagnerez. Je n'ais pas très envie de voir ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez été élevé par tous ces contes. Vous savez bien ce que je risque de voir.

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

- C'est vrai qu'avant, pour moi, la Méchante Reine était vieille et moche. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai su que c'était loin d'être le cas.

Je souriais, flattée par son compliment implicite. Elle semblait réagir de ce qu'elle venait de dire car elle rougissait brusquement et enlevait sa main d'en-dessous de la mienne pour prendre son verre et en boire une grande gorgée.

- Vieille et moche, hein ? Fantastique …

- Oh, vous savez, Kilian est représenté avec des cheveux très longs et une moustache horrible, alors … Et Gold est en fait un crocodile qui a avalé des horloges.

- Oh, quelle imagination débordante.

- En effet. Et le pire c'est que la raison qui vous pousse à vouloir la mort de ma mère et toute autre.

Je fronçais les sourcils, intéressée.

- Racontez-moi !

- Vous voulez être la femme la plus belle du Royaume. Sauf que votre miroir vous rappelle sans cesse que la plus belle est Blanche-Neige.

Je ravalais un rire.

- C'est totalement stupide.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'il y a-t-il d'autre de différent ?

- Oh, beaucoup de chose ! Déjà, le loup et sensé manger Granny puis Ruby en se faisant passé pour sa grand-mère.

J'arquais un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et vous gobiez ça ?

- J'étais enfant !

- Vous étiez naïve.

- Ouais. Mais j'ai arrêté de croire aux contes et aux Princes Charmants très rapidement.

Je baissais la tête, d'un air coupable. Par ma faute, elle avait connue la détresse et la violence très jeune. Cependant, égoïstement, je ne regrettais pas tant que ça. Parce que, si je n'avais pas lancé cette malédiction, alors pour moi, elle aurait toujours été une enfant pourrie gâtée par ses deux parents aimants. Une enfant que j'aurais détesté et non aimé.

La porte s'ouvrait avant de se refermait et, je voyais rapidement Henry nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il serrait la blonde dans ses bras.

- Emma !

- Hey, gamin. Ça va ? Tu as le bout du nez tout rouge.

- Ouais, il fait un peu froid dehors. Et puis, on a fait une bataille de neige alors …

- Tu ne t'es pas blessé, j'espère, intervenais-je. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu joue à ce genre de jeu.

Dans un même mouvement, Emma et notre fils roulaient des yeux.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Régina. Rien de bien dangereux.

- Il s'est déjà ouvert le menton, une année.

Henry me lançait un regard noir, certainement agacé que j'en parle devant celle qu'il jugeait comme forte et courageuse.

- Maman, j'étais petit, c'est pour ça !

- Tu te crois grand, maintenant ?, le taquinait la belle blonde.

- Tout à fait !

Elle faisait une fausse grimace et je souriais, sentant la réplique arriver.

- Oh … Dans ce cas, tu ne risque de pas beaucoup aimer mon cadeau …

Ses yeux devenaient alors remplis d'une étincelle joyeuse et enfantine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bah … ça sert à rien que je te le donne. Les grands n'ont plus besoin de cadeau, tu le sais bien.

Il soupirait.

- Bon, d'accord, je suis encore un enfant mais ... j'ai quand même grandi !

Je souriais devant cette scène si tendre et amusante. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que l'on reste toujours comme ça. Tout les trois, ensemble.

- Emma, est-ce qu'un jour tu viendras vivre ici ?

Elle semblait étonnée de la question de notre fils et se tournait vers moi, sourcils froncés. Je faisais mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il posait cette question alors qu'en vérité, je savais bien que c'était parce que nous le voulions tout les deux, lui et moi.

- Hum … écoute, gamin. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi de passer un week-end sur trois chez chacun de tes parents mais … Je ne peux pas vivre ici. Parce que … un jour, Régina rencontrera certainement une personne qui l'aime beaucoup et, elle voudra vivre avec, sauf que moi, je serais là et … je dérangerais, tu comprends ?

- Mais maman n'a besoin de personne d'autre, si tu es là.

Je lui lançais un regard insistant alors qu'elle, elle rougissait légèrement, gênée par cette remarque.

- Henry … Je t'ais déjà expliqué tout ça …

Je fronçais les sourcils. Tout quoi ? Que lui avait-elle dit à mon propos ?

- Oui mais

- Non, Henry !

Je lâchais un soupire blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachaient ?

Comme pour les sauver, la sonnerie de la porte retentissait. Je me levais alors et allais ouvrir au couple pathétique et Neal. Ils entraient et posaient leurs cadeaux sous le sapin, dans un coin du salon. Henry et Emma nous rejoignaient rapidement.

- Neal, tu as pris le cadeau que j'ai laissé dans la cuisine ?

Je sentais mon cœur se pinçait. Quelle cuisine ? Etait-il possible qu'elle ait passé la nuit chez lui ?

- Ouais, je l'ais. Ruby me la donné dès que je suis rentré dans le Granny's.

À côté de moi, Blanche souriait amusée, lorsque je poussais un faible soupire de soulagement. Je lui lançais un regard noir qui avait pour effet d'agrandir son sourire.

- Bon, on mange quand ? J'ai faim moi !, s'exclamait Henry.

Je roulais des yeux devant son impatience qu'il tenait sans aucun doute d'Emma.

- Installez-vous, le repas arrive.

- Tu as besoin d'aide, en cuisine ?, demandait Blanche.

- Non, merci. C'est déjà prêt.

Elle hochait la tête et ils s'installaient autour de la grande table du salon. Henry se plaçait au bout alors que ses grands-parents se mettaient côte à côte. Je voyais Emma se mettre en face de sa mère et Neal en face de James. Ainsi, je me retrouverais en face de Henry, entre Blanche et Emma … J'imaginais déjà la catastrophe.

* * *

_Mary-Margareth Blanchard :_

Nous étions au milieu du repas et Régina n'avait pas décroché un mot. Je pouvais aussi voir Emma totalement gênée bien qu'elle le cachait derrière un grand sourire à l'adresse de Neal. David semblait ravi que notre fille soit si proche de lui. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle se forçait. Parce qu'elle pensait que si Régina prenait connaissance de ses sentiments à son attention, elle s'en servirait ou la rejetterait. Cette idée m'exaspérée. Parce que c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Régina n'avouerait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait. Elles croyaient toutes deux n'avoir aucune chance. Henry m'avait plusieurs fois proposé de poussait Emma à le dire à Régina mais … ma fille était bien trop fière pour avouer quoi que ce soit. Je devais les aider mais avec discrétion et subtilité. Si je les mettais aux pieds du mur avec leurs sentiments respectifs, elles pourraient se sentir agressées.

- Dis Emma, intervenait Henry. Est-ce que tu as beaucoup voyagé ?

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça « voyager ». Pourquoi ?

- Juste comme ça. A part le jour où j'ai été te chercher à Boston, je suis toujours resté à Storybrooke.

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu voyageras, quand tu seras grand. Mais pour l'instant, tu reste là, avec nous.

Il souriait.

- J'ai hâte !

- Calme-toi, tu te doutes bien que ta mère ne te laissera pas partir comme ça.

Régina lançait un regard faussement noir à Emma qui semblait amusée.

- Evidemment ! Je tiens à sa vie, tout de même.

- Je sais. Je vous taquinais, c'est tout.

- Mais maman ! Ce serait super si je pouvais voyager partout ! Avec toi et Emma !

Je souriais devant le peu de souplesse d'Henry. Emma lui lançait un regard insistant alors que Régina trouvait soudainement intéressant ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

- Hum … Sinon, comment ça se passe les cours ?, demandait ma fille, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge.

- Bien. Mais je croyais que tu t'en fichais. Tu m'as dis que c'était Maman qui s'occupait de ça parce qu'elle faisait les trucs chiants, elle.

Je me retenais à grande peine de rire devant la scène. Régina relevait la tête vers Emma, sourcils haussés.

- Vraiment ?

- Euh … Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit ça. C'est … hum … c'est juste que je suis nulle pour les devoirs alors que vous …

Elle lui lançait un sourire timide pour se faire pardonner. Un sourire qui provoquait un léger secouement de tête exaspéré de la part de la brune.

- Naturellement …

- Ouais …

A l'autre bout de la table, je voyais Neal chuchotait dans l'oreille d'Henry qui semblait trouver très drôle ce que lui racontait son père.

- Neal !, s'indignait Emma. Ne fais pas ça !

- Pas quoi ?

Elle penchait la tête tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ok ! Plus de messe basse à table.

- Merci, je préfère !

Je voyais à côté de moi, Régina se tendre quelque peu et perdre petit à petit son sourire. Elle devait certainement se faire la remarque que Neal et Emma ressemblaient à un vrai couple. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Ils ressemblaient plus à de vieux amis qu'à un couple amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Régina, je me demandais … ça se passe bien à la Mairie ?

Je souriais devant l'inquiétude de ma fille. Elle avait peur que les habitants de Storybrooke soient horribles avec elle.

- Très bien. J'ai beaucoup de travails à rattraper mais … Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un shérif assez présent, souriait-elle.

Ça, ça ressemblait déjà plus à un couple. Autant dans leur voix inquiète et reconnaissantes que dans leurs regards pétillants et empli de tendresse.

- Ouais, j'ai peur que vous n'y arrivez pas sans moi.

- Oh, mais je m'en suis sorti pendant vingt-huit ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous maintenant.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi.

Elle disait ça avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Pourtant, autour de cette table – mis à part David et elle – nous savions tous que c'était vrai.

- Oh Maman ! Tu as un collier super beau ! Il vient d'où ?

Je posais mes yeux autour de son cou où je reconnaissais la pomme en or que m'avait présenté Emma quelques jours plutôt, prétendant vouloir montrer sa « sympathie » à Régina. La brune tournait son regard vers ma fille, attendant qu'elle réponde à sa place. Celle-ci semblait le comprendre puisqu'elle baissait soudainement les yeux et triturait ses mains nerveusement.

- Hum … Je … Je l'ai offert à Régina en gage de … de … Enfin … pour lui prouver qu'elle fait partie de la famille, désormais.

A côté de moi, je pouvais voir David fronçait les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il commençait à soupçonner quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas trop tôt.

- Tu as fais un bon choix, Emma. Une pomme en or …

Ma fille affichait un sourire fier.

- Ouais, je sais. J'y ais passé pas mal de temps mais … A l' instant où j'ai vu le collier, je me suis dis que c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

- Et toi Maman, tu as donné son cadeau à Emma ?, demandait Henry d'une voix malicieuse.

La blonde fronçait les sourcils et la brune lançait un regard insistant à son fils, lui faisant comprendre qu'il venait de faire une boulette.

- Oups …

Régina inspirait fortement.

- Je ne suis pas aussi impatiente que Miss Swan, Henry. J'attends le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, pour ça.

- Je ne suis pas impatiente ! C'est juste que …

- Vous m'avez presque suppliez de l'ouvrir.

- C'est parce que j'avais peur de votre réaction !

Régina haussait les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai mis du temps à le trouver ! Ça m'aurait vraiment énervée si vous ne l'aimiez pas.

Un sourire taquin se formait sur les lèvres de mon ancienne belle-mère.

- C'est vrai que c'était plutôt amusant de voir votre visage se décomposer lorsque vous avez cru que je vous demanderais de sortir.

- C'est ça ! Fichez-vous de moi !

La moue de ma fille agrandissait le sourire de la brune. Je savais que – tout comme moi – elle la trouvait adorable lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête. A la différence que l'adoration qu'elle lui vouait était certainement bien moins maternelle que la mienne.

Soudainement, le portable d'Emma sonnait, elle lisait le message avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est qui ?, demandait David.

- Hook …

Neal s'enfonçait dans sa chaise en soupirant alors que Régina tentait tant bien que mal de garder une attitude neutre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?, questionnais-je.

Elle fermait le portable et le rangeait dans sa poche.

- Rien.

Un mot qui ne rassurait personne. Surtout pas avec le grand sourire qu'elle affichait.

- Emma, si jamais il te fait du mal

- Neal !, le coupait-elle. Pourquoi il me ferait du mal ? C'est presque un ami.

- Un ami, hein ? C'est vrai que tu passe pas mal de temps avec lui, dernièrement.

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

- Oui, un peu. Je me demande bien ce qu'il te veut.

- De l'aide, c'est tout.

- De l'aide ? Pour quoi ? Ne plus passait ses nuits seul ?

Elle inspirait fortement exaspéré par l'attitude de son ex. Je reprochais à Neal d'avoir cette discussion ici. Cela dit, il était vrai que nous nous posions tous ces questions.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Neal, intervenait Henry. Kilian veut demander Clochette en mariage.

Emma roulait des yeux d'un air ennuyé.

- On ne peut vraiment rien te confier, à toi.

Un soupire de soulagement s'échapper des lèvres de Régina, provoquant, encore une fois, un sourire amusé sur mes lèvres.

- Clochette ?, répétait Neal. C'est sérieux ?,

- Ils sont ensemble depuis un moment, répondait Emma.

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient juste amis.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle !, déclarais-je. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu de mariage.

Emma grimaçait.

- Désolée de gâcher ton bonheur mais … ça m'étonnerait que tu sois invitée. Il n'y aura que deux ou trois amis proches. Ce ne sera pas un grand mariage où tout le peuple sera là.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas énormément d'amis, commentait Neal.

Il comprenait certainement qu'il aurait dû se taire lorsqu'Emma posait sur lui un regard noir.

- En effet, Kilian n'en a plus depuis que le seul qu'il n'est jamais eu l'ait lâchement abandonné pour une histoire futile !

- Futile ? Il m'a trahi !

- Il ne t'a pas trahi ! Tout ça c'est dans ta tête ! Tu es tellement immature, Neal.

- Immature ? Tu trouve ? Il l'est peut-être plus que moi.

- Arrête ! Ni lui ni toi n'auriez eu votre chance de toute façon. Vous êtes trop … vous.

Une phrase qui agrandissait le sourire de Régina.

- Trop nous ? Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oh laisse tomber, grognait-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu me trouve trop stupide pour comprendre ?

- Stop !, criait David. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre de dispute.

Un silence gêné régnait alors. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'Emma venait de dire. Peut-être que désormais, Régina accepterait qu'elle avait une chance.

- Je ne pensais pas que les fêtes de famille étaient si amusante, je ferais ça plus souvent, ironisait-elle s'attirant plusieurs regards noirs.

Elle se levait ensuite et ramassait plusieurs assiettes.

- Je vais chercher le dessert.

Emma se levait à son tour.

- Je vais t'aider.

Régina se crispait soudainement alors que ma fille s'éloignait naturellement vers la cuisine. Elle venait de tutoyer la brune sans même s'en rendre compte. Je les regardais s'échapper, un fin sourire aux lèvres en espérant secrètement que le dessert n'arriverait pas rapidement.

* * *

_Emma Swan :_

Dans la cuisine, Régina coupait lentement le gâteau au chocolat, nappé de cannelle. _Très _lentement. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Vous avez peur que ça change le goût si vous allez plus vite ?

Elle relevait la tête vers moi. Son regard passait d'un de mes yeux à l'autre de manière frénétique.

- Non. Je vous laisse simplement le temps de vous calmer.

- Je suis très calme. Je ne vais pas laisser Neal gâchait cette soirée à cause de ses faux espoirs.

Elle souriait faiblement.

- Il n'a vraiment aucune chance ?

- Aucune !

Elle hochait la tête et continuait de couper, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Je la voyais tenter de se concentrer en vain. Elle fronçait d'abord les sourcils puis soupirait. Elle finissait par poser le couteau et se relevait vers moi.

- Cessez de me fixer ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je trouve passionnant la concentration qu'il vous faut pour couper simplement six parts.

- Il faut qu'elles soient égales !

- Tout doit être parfait avec vous, hein ?

- Disons que je ne me contente pas du minimum quand je peux avoir la perfection.

Je grimaçais légèrement. La perfection. Ce mot était le meilleur pour décrire Régina. Toujours impeccablement coiffés, aucune mèche rebelle. Un maquillage très bien ajusté, ni trop, ni pas assez. Une tenue choisie avec goût, chic mais pas trop. Sans parler de sa personnalité qui en ferrait rager plus d'un. Elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds mais n'utilisait jamais la violence. Elle métrisait les mots mieux que personne. Et j'avais beau adorer ça, ça me mettait réellement mal à l'aise. A côté d'elle j'étais … le minimum ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle hantait mes rêves mais aussi mes cauchemars. Jamais Régina ne pourrait me voir autrement que comme la fille de sa pire ennemie mal élevée et tellement imparfaite.

- J'ai quelque chose qui ne va pas ?, demandait-elle, me faisant réagir que je la dévisageais depuis un moment.

- Ce serait étonnant.

Elle arquait un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

Je soupirais.

- Non, rien. Finissez de couper le gâteau, Henry va s'impatienter.

- On ne se demande pas de qui il tient ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Je peux être patiente quand je le veux !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Je vous ferez dire que j'ai attendue très longtemps pour pouvoir sortir de prison.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix.

- Et alors ?

Elle semblait amusée par mon entêtement car elle souriait tout en secouant la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré.

Puis, après plusieurs secondes de silence, son sourire se faisait moqueur.

- Vous êtes au courant qu'en disant clairement à Monsieur Cassidy qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec vous, vous venez de perturber votre père qui vous imaginez déjà mariés ?

- Je ne vais pas épouser Neal pour lui faire plaisir !

- Vous changez bien vite d'avis. Il y a moins d'un an vous avez avouée l'avoir toujours aimé.

Je soupirais. C'était avant qu'il se passe cette chose étrange entre elle et moi. Avant qu'on fasse une sorte de trêve qui m'avait totalement ensorcelé. Désormais, elle était dans ma tête à chaque instant de la journée sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Je me suis trompée. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Elle finissait sa tâche et au lieu d'emporter le gâteau dans le salon, elle se rapprochait de moi.

- Vous m'avez l'air complètement perdue, Shérif Swan.

Je ressentais le besoin d'être collée à elle. C'est pourquoi, je me rapprochais un peu plus sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je le suis.

Nous étions assez proche pour que je sente son souffle chaud et irrégulier caressait ma peau, provoquant un frisson.

_- Vraiment_, perdue …

J'ignorais si ça venait d'elle ou de moi mais nos visages se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Et où vous êtes vous perdue ?, murmurait-elle.

- Quelque part entre mon cœur et ma raison, susurrais-je.

- Vraiment ? On devrait se croiser alors, je me suis moi aussi égarée à ce niveau là.

Je déglutissais difficilement. Est-ce que je devais comprendre que mes sentiments étaient partagés ? Non, impossible. En même temps, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir …

Doucement, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'elles se touchaient, elle poussait un léger soupir d'extase. À mon grand étonnement, elle approfondissait le baiser et posait ses mains sur ma nuque afin de me coller un peu plus à elle. Je ressentais un tas d'émotions indescriptible. J'attendais ce moment depuis des semaines. Je posais délicatement ma main sur sa joue et le baiser devenait plus fougueux. Comme je m'y étais attendue, Regina était également parfaite à ce niveau là. Je n'avais jamais gouté à des lèvres si délicieuses que les siennes. Je posais mon autre main sur sa taille. Ce devait être le mouvement de trop puisqu'elle s'éloignait soudainement de moi, reculant de plusieurs pas. Son regard semblait terrifié et perdu. Elle avait, tout comme moi, beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration.

- Je suis désolée, Regina. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- En effet, répondait-elle froidement.

Une fois recoiffée, elle attrapait le gâteau et s'éloignait dans le salon. Je soupirais.

- Stupide Emma Swan !, m'insultais-je. Tu agis vraiment sans réfléchir, toi.

J'attrapais les quelques assiettes à dessert et les rejoignais. Dès qu'elle me voyait, ma mère semblait se retenir de rire alors que mon père fronçait les sourcils.

- Hum … Miss Swan, je crois que vous êtes démasquée.

J'arquais les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez les lèvres colorées. J'imagine que vous avez gouté à ma crème à la framboise.

- Oh ! Euh … Oui. Bien sûr. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Et alors ? Tu aime ?, demandait Henry, un air malicieux dans le regard.

- Je pourrais en manger tout les jours sans jamais m'en lasser.

Il affichait un grand sourire. Il savait. J'avais réussi à obtenir un baiser de sa mère. Régina aussi souriait. Plus discrètement, cependant. J'avais beaucoup de mal à la comprendre. Pourquoi avoir répondu à mon baiser pour ensuite me rejeter froidement puis sourire lorsque j'insinuais que j'aimerais l'embrasser chaque jour de ma vie ?

* * *

Installés sur le canapé, nous regardions tous Henry ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il avait souri en découvrant le vélo que lui offraient ses grands-parents. Il n'avait pas réellement l'air ravi de la console de Neal. Après tout, Henry n'était pas très jeux vidéo. À mon grand étonnement, les Comics de supers-héros semblaient lui faire plaisir. Enfin, il ouvrait l'enveloppe de Regina. Il écarquillait les yeux en découvrant les places pour Disneyland.

- C'est génial ! Merci, Maman !

Elle lui rendait son sourire.

- Ça te plait ?

- C'est super ! J'ai hâte qu'on y aille ensemble.

Elle grimaçait légèrement.

- J'offre la deuxième place à Miss Swan. Pour que vous y aller tous ensemble.

Henry se tournait alors vers moi avec son air de chien battu.

- Emma … Est-ce que tu m'aiderais à offrir une place à maman ?

J'affichais un grand sourire.

- J'en serais ravie.

La belle brune souriait légèrement avant de se lever. À côté de moi, notre fils souriait avant de se penchait vers moi.

- C'est l'heure de ton cadeau.

Je fronçais les sourcils et voyais la brune inspirer fortement tout en cachant ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos.

- Miss Swan … Je … Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

J'hochais la tête et la suivais jusque dans une pièce voisine.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Elle souriait légèrement.

- Je … Je vous ais dis que je n'avais pas vraiment de cadeau …

J'haussais les épaules.

- Bien sûr que si … il y a la place pour Disneyland.

Elle inspirait fortement.

- Vous m'avez déjà pris ce que je comptais vous offrir.

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse.

- S'il s'agit de votre machine à café, je vous promets que je vous la rends. On en a acheté une nouvelle pour le bureau.

Elle souriait, amusée malgré tout. Puis elle faisait un pas vers moi, collant nos corps l'un à l'autre.

- Non … Il ne s'agit pas de ça, murmurait-elle.

Je déglutissais en sentant son souffle chaud venir caressait mon visage. Elle posait une main sur ma taille et, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser langoureux.

Je lâchais un grognement de frustration lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

- Il s'agit plutôt de mon cœur …

Je restais ébahie par cette révélation. Comment une femme aussi parfaite que Régina Mills pouvait-elle me retourner mes sentiments ? C'était impossible, et pourtant … Je voyais dans ses yeux chocolats un amour que j'avais jusqu'à présent pris pour de la sympathie pu du respect.

Alors, je souriais largement.

- Maintenant que j'ai réussi à le prendre, ne croyez pas que je vous le redonnerais d'aussitôt.

Nous échangions un regard, puis, un autre baiser …

. . .

Voilà comment avait commencé mon histoire avec Régina. Et après cette nuit-là, chaque années, nous fêtions Noël en famille avec à chaque fois, le même bonheur et la même joie.

Régina et moi formions désormais un vrai petit couple et j'en étais très fière.


End file.
